The Chemical Biology Consortium (CBC) has been established through the NCI Division of Cancer Treatment and Diagnosis (DCTD) in conjunction with the Center for Cancer Research (CCR) and the Office of the Director (OD). The CBC is a multidisciplinary network comprised of academic, government and private entities that interacts collaboratively to support execution of drug discovery and development projects within the NCI Experimental Therapeutics Program (NExT). The CBC centers along with DCTD?s existing resources, establishes a complete drug discovery and development platform for oncology therapeutics. One critical infrastructure resource within the CBC is small molecule screening library services in support of high-throughput screening (HTS) projects. The CBC Screening Libraries Center (CBCSLC) provides this resource capability. The CBCSLC was originally established in 2010 under the name Chemical Biology Consortium Small Molecule Repository (CBCSMR). The CBCSLC will be responsible for the storage, distribution, replenishment and expansion of our current 130,000 compound small molecule screening library and providing associated infrastructure, technical and informatics services. The Contractor shall generate 12 copies of plated sets heat sealed under an inert atmosphere from the Oncology Interrogation Tools Library as specified below. The plates shall be stored under conditions that insures the integrity of the samples until ready for distribution. Storage may be for several years. Compound Number: ~600 Compound Collection: Oncology Interrogation Tools Concentration: 10 mM Volume: 1-10 uL (TBD) Mols: 1-10 nM (TBD) Solvent: DMSO Plate Type: Greiner 781280, 384-well, single-use (or similar) Plate Format: TBD In addition, the Contractor shall: 1) Generate electronic plate maps and any other descriptive information necessary for proper utilization of the samples (e.g. target/pathways annotation) This task order will exercise Task 3 of the base IDIQ contract. In addition, this task order will be non-severable cost-reimbursement-plus-fixed-fee.